


Team Midafer Banner

by thirtyspells (weatherveyn)



Series: SRS 2012 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 19:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weatherveyn/pseuds/thirtyspells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I suppose this is technically a promo-post, but I'll be sticking all the SRS-related stuff I make/whatever in this Series, so I don't feel too bad posting it here -- plus, pretty kinda shitty banner! Team Midafer pride! Whoo!</p></blockquote>





	Team Midafer Banner

Hey kids!

Okay, so, who ships a severely under-loved ship such as Micabe, Midam or Samifer? Or, say, Bela/Meg/Balthazar, Michael/Adam/Lucifer, Chuck/Gabe? I know I’m not the only one who’s feeling invisible in the Supernatural fandom, and frustrated and desperate for fic and art of their favourite minor ships, so luckily, there’s an event taking place to help fix the problem.

That event is called SRS, or, the Supernatural Rarepair Shipfest! Basically, from November 2012 through ‘til February 2013, there’s a contest running on Dreamwidth. I say contest, but the main purpose of it is to produce more fic/art/cakes/etc for your favourite minor ship, not to win anything. For anyone doing NaNo, never fear — the first Main Round of SRS starts in the last week over November, and there will be two weeks in December for you to create a work for that round, or your team-mates can cover you ;)

There is more information [here](http://srs2012.dreamwidth.org/1782.html#cutid1) or [on the official tumblr](http://srs2012.tumblr.com/tagged/about/) for anyone who’s intrigued.

**Author's Note:**

> I suppose this is technically a promo-post, but I'll be sticking all the SRS-related stuff I make/whatever in this Series, so I don't feel too bad posting it here -- plus, pretty kinda shitty banner! Team Midafer pride! Whoo!


End file.
